


What's Mine Is Yours

by coplins



Series: Twisted Mirror'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Cheating, Curious Charlie, Drinking, F/M, Infidelity, POV Lucifer, Platonic Sex, Prequel, Queerplatonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, That one time Charlie wanted to cross college experimenting off her bucket list, crossfading, non sexy sex, patient Lucifer, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is a 100% lesbian. She's not attracted sexually to guys--never was, never will be. But she still feels it's a bit unfair. She has no problem getting laid, seems like every girl on campus is up for a little experimenting. It all goes into the whole "college experience". She wants to cross college experimenting off her bucket list too!</p><p>The thought of her best friend being able to help out in the matter doesn't even cross her mind, despite how close they are. </p><p>Not until Lucifer, fed up on her whining, rolls his eyes and says “Yes, well. If you need me, you know where to find me,” does she consider that she has a perfectly willing dick-wielder (whom she trusts) in the couch beside her. Even better, since she full on <i>hates</i> his girlfriend, sex with a guy can actually happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I realise Charlie having sex with a guy is a sensitive subject. I have not shifted her sexuality in this 'verse. This is a "Been there, done that"-type of scene between two extremely close friends who are platonic life partners basically, despite dating others. If you haven't already I'd recommend you to read the other prequels in this series before this - The Girl With Gills, Prince of Dawn, and Power Pout - just to get a feel for what kind of friendship these two share. Anyway, no _porny_ sex is happening between them.

# What’s Mine Is Yours

### We might as well extend that to…

* * *

”It’s not fair! Why can’t _**I**_ get to do a little experimenting too?” she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation then doing that cute little pout of hers.

“You can. Just go out and pick someone. You’re gorgeous, vibrant, and quirky. You could get any guy to sleep with you,” Luci answered without looking away from the TV.

”No I can’t.” She sat down on the couch beside him, arms petulantly crossed. “They’d have expectations. They could get cross if I suddenly opted out. Or worse, go on even if I said stop in the middle of it. Or I’d wound their precious pride if I laughed at their dick because dicks look ridiculous. I just wanna tick off ‘college experimenting’ of the bucket list. Every other girl gets to do that.”

Luci rolled his eyes. “Yes, well. If you need me, you know where to find me,” he said dryly. She fell quiet and stared at him like the idea hadn’t even crossed her mind.

”You mean that?”

”Sure. Why not. What’s mine is yours. We may as well extend that to my body.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Why not?”

“Dude. You’re dating that fucking bitch to start with. That’d be cheating,” Charlie protested but not in the you-shouldn’t-be-doing-that way, rather the hell-yeah-cheat-on-that-monster way. Her eyes glowed excitedly. She _hated_ Lilith with a passion. She didn’t even try to be polite to her, calling her Lilshit to her face.

Luci scowled at the TV. “It’s not. Not really. I belonged to you first. She knew what she signed up for. Besides, she already accuses me of cheating with you. I don’t know how many times she has punished me for it already. Might as well do the crime.” He felt more than a bit pissed off about that. In the beginning he’d tried to limit the friendliness he showed Charlie as per Lilith’s wishes, but then Lilith had just upped the demands and Luci had gone back to acting as he always did with Charlie. Despite loving them both Charlie would win if he’d have to choose between them. Not because he loved her more (maybe he did), but because she didn’t punish him for being with Lilith, nor did she make ultimatums. Luci was sick and tired of the unjust accusations Lilith threw his way.

“She has? This is news to me. What’d she say?” Charlie practically beamed with malicious pleasure. She curled up against Luci’s side, looking up expectantly at him. He put his arm around her habitually. Granted, Lilith’s show of jealousy wasn’t groundless. His and Charlie’s friendship transcended the normal definition of friendship. (Or so he’d been told.) They cuddled and hugged frequently, they slept together in the same bed sometimes, they shared an apartment, owned a house in California together, and planned their lives around each other. Sex and romance? None. Still, it was a hard pill to swallow for anyone looking to date them. A girl Luci dated a short while before Lilith had said ‘ _Your relationship with her is gonna ruin every serious relationship you’ll ever have._ ’ But Charlie’s girlfriends seemed to be fine with it so Luci figured his might as well deal with it.

He sighed, put upon. “Nothing. She just. She says I’m lying about you. That we fuck like rabbits anytime she leaves town. That you’re the one giving me bruises―”

“Those are from your Krav Maga!”

Luci rolled his eyes dramatically. “I _know_ that! She knows it too. She is just being a little bitch about you, like you are about her.”

“You said she punish you?”

“Yes, well. The usual. No sex. Cancelling dates. Going out of town when we were supposed to do things. Like last weekend, or this weekend for that matter. Changing her mind about letting me meet her parents.”

“Oh my god, Luci. Why didn’t you tell me? She blew you off last weekend? You had that surprise trip to Paris planned for the two of you!”

Luci waved a hand dismissively in a blasé way to hide how much that had hurt. He hadn’t told Lilith what he’d planned for that weekend, and he hadn’t told Charlie all of it either. He’d planned to propose to Lilith while there, something he’d kept secret from everyone. He’d gone alone anyway. In a fit of rage he’d thrown the diamond encrusted egagement ring into the Seine. “Shit happens,” he said offhandedly.

“No way. We totally need to do it now,” Charlie said with a vindictive glow in her eyes.

Luci chuckled. “What? Fuck like rabbits?” He raised an amused eyebrow at her. “You that eager to have my dick in you?” The grimace of disgust on Charlie’s face made him throw his head back laughing. “Didn’t think so, little red,” he said with a teasing grin once he collected himself.

Charlie, however, had a very determined expression. She sat up straight and turned her upper body towards him. “I’m serious. We should do it.”

“What? Right now?” Luci looked at her in puzzled amusement.

“Yes. Lilshit gets her just dessert and I get my experiment. Come on, kiss me!”

“You sure about this, Charlie?”

“Yes! Kiss me, dammit.”

Luci sniggered. “Okay. Just. The moment you want to stop, you say so. No hesitation. Just say stop or no or whatever.” His lips were twitching in amusement as he said it. This was just absurd. Charlie, as bright and beautiful as he found her, was more like a sister. Not _quite_ like a sister. The thought of kissing or having sex with Michael for an instance was repulsive although his brother was a handsome man. The thought of doing it with Charlie wasn’t repulsive, it was just ludicrous and off the wall.

Charlie nodded excitedly. He put a hand behind her neck, licked his lips once and leaned in slowly. She leaned in to meet him.

They got about halfway before they both erupted in giggles and had to stop, leaning their foreheads together. “Are you sure you really want to do this, C? Once we get started I _am_ going to get a boner. Just so you know.”

“I would certainly hope so or this experiment is gonna be a bust,” Charlie grinned and they had a giggle about it again. “Tis, like, super weird. Could you shave? I mean, I want to try being with a guy an all, but I could do without stubble burn.” She stroked her hand over his two day stubble, looking at it with a fascination she never shown before. 

“Anything for you,” he said, let go off her and moved to get up.

“You know what we should do? We should crossfade while we do this,” Charlie suggested and Luci sat right back down again, pulling her into his lap (eliciting a surprised “whooop!”) with a concerned expression.

“Charlie, listen to me. If you feel that you need to drug yourself to have sex with me I don’t want to do this.”

She smacked him hard on the bicep with the back of her hand. “No, stupid. I wanna do this! It’ll be fun. It’ll be funnier with some four twenty and booze in the mix. Come on! Don’t make me beg for sex, it’s humiliating. _I’m_ the one making others beg for it.” Luci chuckled, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rubbed his stubbled cheek against her cheek until she squealed and laughing fought to get loose. He let her go with a big grin. 

“As long as you’re sure.”

She rolled her eyes theatrically. “Yes. I’m sure. Now go shave, you boggart. I’ll get the bong and booze.”

In the bathroom while shaving Luci was yet again overcome with how ridiculous this was and had a laughing fit all by himself. But what Charlie wants, Charlie gets. He very much doubted they’d get past kissing. When he got back out Charlie had put a bottle of tequila on the table with orange wedges and a bowl of cinnamon/sugar mix to take it with. (He favoured lemon and salt, but hey. Anything goes.) She was in the process of lighting up the bong.

“Hey, C. If you’ve got an aversion to male body hair, this isn’t going to work. Remember when you last saw me shirtless? The first day we met? I’ve got hair on my chest now,” he said when he sat down beside her on the couch. She handed him the bong and he took a hit.

“You had chest hair back then,” she reminded him after she’d exhaled.

He snorted in amusement, exhaling a puff of smoke, feeling his body getting heavier and how that mellow contentment settled over him. “Yeah, but what? A little triangle between my pecs? I was just 17 for crying out loud.”

“You got more now?” Charlie asked and poured them drinks.

He chortled. “You might say that. And I’m not shaving that off,” he declared and took another hit before passing the bong back. Charlie took a hit and put the bong away, handing him a shot glass of tequila and a orange wedge. He took it, put some of the sugar/cinnamon mix on his hand and waited for her to get her drink ready, then it’s lick-drink-bite-shudder before getting back on topic.

“So, you’re like, what, a bear or something now?” Charlie asked and crawled up to straddle him.

Luci snorted. “You’ll have to be the judge of that.”

“Show me. Take your shirt off,” Charlie said with a grin.

Luci didn’t hesitate to obey, but he did feel strangely shy about it, remembering the last time and anticipating disappointment at how his body had changed. He was still well muscled, but much heavier―as in more compact and solid, not fatter per se―and his pecs were covered in blond hair, with a broad happy trail. He very much doubted Charlie would like that. He pulled his tee over his head and threw it on the floor, then leaned back to watch Charlie look at him.

“Oh my god! You weren’t joking.” She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, watching what she did with big eyes. It felt good. He felt his cheeks growing hotter under her scrutiny.

“Disappointed?” he asked, lips twitching in embarrassed amusement.

“Actually, no. It looks really frickin’ manly. Looks good, Luci. And you’ve got bigger boobs than I do.”

Luci succumbed under a fit of giggles, taking Charlie with him. “So how do you want to do this, C?” he asked when they’d pulled themselves together, both smiling like morons.

“I dunno. Seduce me. Do what you would have done if I wasn’t me.”

“I’ll try, but this is weird.”

“Yeah. No shit. Now don’t make me beg, Luce.”

He took a deep breath trying to get in the right mindset, and stroked her arms upward towards her shoulders, one hand wandered up to cup the nape of her neck. He licked his lips and looked at hers, then leaned in. He could see her lips twitching, trying to withhold laughter. It almost set him off again but he managed to quench the laughter. He closed his eyes as they kissed. Her lips were soft and pliant. It felt good, so he nipped a little and added tongue to the mix.

It’s impossible to say who broke first, but they end up breaking the kiss for a fit of giggles. “Dammit, C. You’re ruining my game!”

“ _I’m_ ruining it? Dude, _you’re_ the one who started laughing! Come on. Again!” She grinned and her eyes sparkled. Her hands remained still on his chest.

So he kissed her again, deeply, hungrily, as he would if she was anyone else. Charlie made a startled noise but met his fervor by reciprocating and grabbing onto his head and cheeks with both hands. 

He slipped a hand around to the middle of her back to her bra, and with one nimble pinch outside of her shirt, unclasped it. He felt her smile against his lips but ignored it and, using both hands, stroked her arms upward, in under the short sleeves of her tee, over her shoulders, hooking her bra straps with two fingers. He took the straps with him when he caressed down again, coaxing them over her elbows and over her hands. She giggled against his lips now. He kept a straight face, focusing on the task at hand. Since she was giggling now, preventing proper kisses, he stroked hair out of the way with one hand, kissing and nipping on her neck, while the other hand stroked her stomach, under the tee. He moved that hand upward, finding the middle of her bra. He hooked it with a finger and pulled it out, throwing it away over his shoulder and Charlie lost it, erupting in laughter.

“Aw, _come on_! Work with me, Charlie,” he whined and leaned back. “You told me to do it like if it wasn’t you.”

“Sorry. That was just smooth as fuck, Luce. Ten points for bra removal technique. I mean it,” Charlie said, shoulder still jumping with silent laughter.

“Mhm,” he answered with lips compressed to a thin line, crossing his arms over his chest, looking put upon. On the inside he tried not to laugh.

“And you’re like, a _really_ good kisser. I had heard you were. But I didn’t believe it. It’s fricken weird to kiss you, but dang boy! It’s awesome. I think we should put that on our list of things to do when we’re bored and it’s raining.”

Luci couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore. “You didn’t believe it? _Why_?”

“I dunno. Mainly because it’s hard to imagine any guy being a good kisser. The idea of kissing a guy is kinda gross. _Was_ kinda gross. I think maybe I don’t think it is anymore. And you don’t hold back. You’re really intense. But not like some girls that just try to fuck your mouth or find your tonsils or whatever. You’re more about lip-action with tongue back-up.”

Luci chortled and shook his head, cheeks burning red because having somebody describe you like that was embarrassing and made him self-conscious. “This is what it’s going to be like, huh? You’re going to evaluate the experience step by step, aren’t you?”

Charlie giggled and grinned at him. “Most likely, yeah.”

“In that case I can’t treat you like any other girl because they don’t have to stop and dissect what we’re doing. Also, I don’t think we should add kissing to our repertoire.”

“Why not?”

Luci smirked. “C, I appreciate blue balls as much as any other guy…” He grabbed a hold of Charlie’s hips and tugged her in to rub against his cock once, that was now fully erect. She whooped in surprise and collapsed laughing. He laughed along with her and reached for the tequila bottle, not bothering with a glass this time. He drank, shuddered, and handed the bottle to Charlie. She too drank with a shudder and then put the bottle away. When she turned back he leered at her to tease her, and started to slowly pull her tee off. 

Before he could lift it too high she slapped an arm over her breasts, preventing him from lifting the shirt higher. “Just so you know, I’m not as beautiful as the girls you usually sleep with.”

“The fuck you talking about, Charlie? You’re gorgeous!”

“Dude! You basically only sleep with people who look like either Abercrombie or Victoria Secret models. I’m not gonna measure up.” Charlie looked nervous now.

Luci scrunched up his face in a displeased expression. “That’s so not true on both accounts. You want to stop?”

“No.”

“In that case, since you’re going to give me a play by play review, let me do the same and you’ll see how wrong you are. Now remove your arm.”

After some hesitation, Charlie did. Luci lifted the shirt off of her. He didn’t throw it away as he did her bra, but put it beside them on the couch, in case she got too uncomfortable to continue and needed to put it on again. Then he let his gaze caress her with an appreciative smile. “You’re beautiful, C. That milky white skin and how well it contrasts with the cherry pink colour of your nipples? Simply gorgeous.” He circled one of her nipples with a finger, watching it harden. “And look at that. They’re made for suckling. Not too big areolas, they’re perfectly balanced to your nipples―”

“Oh my _god_ , Luci―” Charlie squeezed her eyes shut and grinned, face burning crimson of embarrassment.

“Shut up. I’m not done,” he hushed her and put a cupped hand over each of her breasts. "They’re perfectly sized to fit in my palm."

"Pffhah! No wonder when your hands are huge fracking bear paws!” Charlie opened her eyes, caught one of his hands with her own and pressed her palm against his, laughing at the comparison of size. 

“The better to grope you with,” Luci said in his best big-bad-wolf-as-grandma voice and let his other hand slip around to grab her ass. He laughed along with her and melted back into the couch, his limbs comfortably heavy from drugs and his dick uncomfortably hard and twitching. It was just fucked up. Looking at Charlie like an object of desire was both really hard and too easy to do. “Light the bong back up, I want another hit,” he demanded with a grin. Charlie obliged, now having lost all shyness.

* * *

It turned out that trying to have sex with Charlie was difficult for other reasons than just being weird and ludicrous. First off all was the problem of staying on topic. For the both of them. Over and over they had to stop because they got sidetracked into a discussion about cosplay, what needed to be bought to their house in Cali, and once because Charlie had figured out how to beat the boss in their latest video game so he urged her to show him. The drugs surely didn’t help to stay on track. Yet somehow, four hours later found them on Luci’s bed.

“Jesus, Charlie. Be careful with that! They’re called ‘family jewels’ because they're fucking precious, okay?”

“Oops. Sorry,” Charlie said and let go of his balls with a sheepish expression. He’s laid out on his back, fingers laced together behind his head, naked as the day he was born, while Charlie poked, pinched, pulled, and prodded curiously at him. Despite it all he is hard, feeling an odd mix of sexual frustration and amusement. Charlie sat between his legs, crouched down and studying his dick as if it was a foreign, previously unknown species. She petted it. That’s right. Petted. “It’s really smooth…” On impulse she leaned down and stroked her cheek and lips softly against his shaft, then sat up again. “If feels kinda like a sun warm stone, polished smooth by the ocean, you know? The white round ones. Or any colour, really. But I have a white one I found when I was five.”

Luci shook in silent laughter. So. Having sex with your lesbian best friend while stoned and drunk didn’t exactly garner the best dirty talk, but okay. He peered down at her as she focused on his cockhead, pinching it lightly, making his dick jump and leak precome. She giggled and did it again. And again. “Are you doing this on purpose, or is it twitching on its own accord?”

“It’s doing it on its own. But I can make it jump on purpose too,” he answered. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. While we don’t have muscles _inside_ our dicks, we do have muscles around and…” He tensed a muscle underneath his dick―he didn’t know the name for it―but it made his cock bob a wave at Charlie. She erupted in laughter so he kept doing it until he too succumbed to laughter and had to stop. 

When they’d collected themselves Charlie grabbed a firm hold of his cock and stroked up and down a couple of times. Luci’s eyelids fell shut and he made a noise of approval. This was the fucked up part about what they were doing. Any other girl or guy and he’d be able to just give in to the horniness and go full throttle like he always did. But not with Charlie since she wasn’t into it that way. This was an experiment to her in every sense of the word.

“Am I supposed to suck this thing?” Charlie asked skeptically.

Luci snorted a laugh. “Darlin’, you can do whatever you like with that _thing_ , as long as it doesn’t hurt.”

“But why would anyone want to put it in their mouth?”

“Same reason one wants to eat a pussy out, C.”

“You like to give head?”

“Sometimes. Depends on the partner. If he’s got a nice dick and gets really into it, then yes. As long as he doesn’t try to choke me with it. I’m not exactly a Linda Lovelace wannabe kind of guy. And if a guy gets too forceful with me, my fight mode kicks in. It’s a hassle. So I prefer to be on the receiving end.”

“Doesn’t it taste bad?”

“Nope. Not if he washes regularly.”

“But I’ve heard come is gross,” Charlie said and swiped a finger through his precome.

“Sperm can be. Depends. But precome doesn’t taste bad― _fuck_!” He cut off cursing as Charlie’s mouth suddenly locked around his cockhead and her tongue swept back and forth over his slit.

She popped off and smacked her lips. “You’re right. It tastes kinda salty… not too big a difference from pussy juice. Except… it tastes less… less…”

“I’d say it tastes less because there’s less of it. And pussy juice tastes very different from person to person. Precome not so much, in my experience,” Luci offered and opened his eyes. Charlie had her face scrunched up in a thoughtful expression, tapping a finger to her chin. 

“You’re right. Okay.” She got a determined look. “I’mma gonna do this. Tell me when I do something wrong.” And with that she dove right back down. Luci cursed. 

Then there was a moment of Charlie experimenting at giving a blowjob and Luci narrating her success with phrases like “Christ, C! It’s not a chew toy!”, “Fuck, just like that.”, “That just tickles.”, “Nails, Charlie. Keep track of them. If I wanted scratch marks on my dick I’d fuck a werewolf.”, “Shitfuckinghell! If you keep that up I’m gonna come real fucking soon!”

Charlie popped off laughing. “Oh my god. This is so not my thing!”

“I should think that would have been obvious, considering you’re a lesbian an all,” Luci says dryly once he’s managed to calm himself down. Orgasm denial was not _his_ thing.

“You never know, Luci. I might have had a hidden kink for that in particular, even if I’m not attracted to guys. I mean, I get off on fanfiction and then there isn’t a female in sight.”

Luci sniggers. “You’d be the lesbian gloryhole queen.”

That set them off laughing again.

Later, after yet another hit on the bong and more alcohol imbibed, they get into it enough to actually fuck. Well. Try to. Charlie insisted. They made out while Charlie masturbated herself soaking wet, driving Luci insane with arousal. She said she was ready and he rolled on top of her. He entered her carefully, watching her face. Even though sound was skewed, peripheral vision was filled with darkness and swirling colour blobs due to how intoxicated he was on drugs and booze, he still remembered that this is about what Charlie wants. The first careful thrusts go well, but then Charlie closed her eyes, turned her head away and went limp. Luci pulled out straight away. “No. I’m sorry, C. That’s not working for me. You don’t want this. I’d rather just jerk myself off and finish it that way.”

Charlie’s eyes snapped open and she looked at him. “What? I _do_ want this.”

“No. You’re going all dead fish on me, which tells me you’re putting yourself somewhere far, far away. I’m not okay with that. I feel like I’m raping you. Unless that’s a kink of yours, I can’t...” He sat up between her legs, stroked her stomach and breasts while jerking himself off with slow strokes to keep his boner.

Charlie sat up and curled a hand over his on his dick. “But I do want this, Luci love. Come on. Just one time?”

“In that case I want you 100% in control. You’ll have to ride me.”

“Okay. We can do that…”

Said and done. Charlie tackled the task with the same determination she’d done everything else and soon Luci was fighting not to come. “ _Fuckfuckfuck_! C, I’m gonna come any second now, so unless you’re on the pill, get the fuck off me―” Charlie stuttered in her movement for a brief moment, when the realisation of what he was saying hit. But instead of jumping off she increased the speed of her movements, frying any and all brain cells he had left. He grabbed onto her hips and fucked into her as fast and hard as he could, then let himself go, arching from toes to head when he came with a strangled cry. Charlie let out a giddy laugh and rolled her hips a couple of more times, making him twitch and shudder, spurting out some more come. He went limp and she folded down to lie on his chest, his dick still inside of her. For a moment they just lay panting.

“Holy shit! I’m having my first pregnancy scare. That’s fucking awesome,” Charlie said with a hint of gleeful awe in her voice.

Luci let out a strangled laugh. “You don’t seem very scared,” he said with a content smirk and caressed her shoulder.

“Neither do you.”

“Well, it’s you. I never want to have kids, but if I’m gonna have them with anyone, it would be you.” He shrugs.

“Not even with Lilith?”

“Nope.”

“But you’d be my baby daddy?” Luci hummed an affirmative then succumbed to giggles, promptly joined by Charlie. When they collected themselves she rolled off him, looked up at the ceiling, and spoke up again. “So… if I don’t get pregnant now… If I want a baby in the future… would you… could you… I mean. The thought of being inseminated like a friggin’ lab rat freaks me out… could you…”

Lucifer laughed. “Who’d have known there’d be a day Charlie Talkalot Bradbury couldn’t find the words? C. Are you trying to ask me if I’d knock you up the old fashioned way?” He rolled onto his side, facing her, and drew lazy circles over her belly with a finger while looking at her with a smug smirk.

“Yeah… yeah, I am,” Charlie admitted, turning a dark shade of red, like she found it mortifying to ask such a thing.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. “What’s mine is yours. We might as well extend that to my DNA. I promise you, the day you want to be a mommy, I’ll knock you up any way you want to, darlin’.” That, of course, set them off laughing again. He gathered her up in his arms, lowering his voice to mark he was being serious. “I may not want to be a father, but know this, little red. I will always be there for you, and I’ll back you up anyway you need, whether it be financially or acting as a dad for any child of yours. It doesn’t matter if it’s mine or not. Any child of yours will never find themselves without a dad if you want them to have one.”

Charlie hit him on the shoulder. “Aw, shut up. You’re making me cry." He sniggered in response. For a while they just lay silent, lost in their own thoughts. Then Charlie looked up at him. “What are you smiling about?”

He grinned at her. “Nothing. I just… I don’t think this is the way rabbits go about doing it, that’s all.” And that set them off laughing again.

* * *

Charlie didn’t get pregnant that time. While they didn’t have sex again during their college years, this incident changed their relationship in several ways. First off they no longer hid their nudity from each other. If they felt like raiding the fridge in the middle of the night they didn’t bother put on clothes to emerge from their rooms. If they were in a hurry they sometimes shared the shower. Any time Charlie saw Lilith she’d smile knowingly at the blonde woman, thoroughly creeping Lilith out. Luci acted as if nothing had happened. He felt no remorse and no guilt. Lilith had punished him for the crime before he had committed it, so the debt was paid as far as he was concerned. He had nothing to atone for.

After he and Lilith had broken up, Charlie and he _did_ add lazy kissing to their repertoire albeit _**very**_ rarely, and when it happened they were usually either high or drunk (or both), and miffed out by failure to hook up with someone that particular night. 

Many, many years in the future Charlie would end up having sex with him again twice when he upheld the promise he made her. Sam even gave his blessing to it. (He might not have if he knew there was a third participant on these occasions, but he never questioned why one of the children that came out of these pregnancies bore a striking resemblance to Dean. So we don’t talk about that. Ever. But then again, if we did, Bela’s child would be brought up for discussion and that’s something Sam would rather avoid, so there’s that.) It did amount to a large, happy―albeit unconventional―family, that drove the PTA and schools insane since it seemed like it was never the same dad who showed up to meetings and parent/teacher conferences. And really, in how many households could you yell out “Dad?” and get four men answering?

Uncle Gabe managed to train the kids to call him “Sugar Daddy” when he came to visit, which pissed Sam and Cas off, but Dean and Luci found it hilarious, encouraging the kids in secret. It was true, wasn’t it? Gabe always had his pockets full of treats after all. Charlie wasn’t exactly helping the matter by jumping on the “Sugar Daddy”-train when she heard of it, calling Gabe that too.

But back when this took place in college, the road to the big odd mix-and-match family living together on a large farm bordering a nature preserve was still far off...


End file.
